


When your past meets your presence

by october_lady



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Ex Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumping into your ex while you're with your current girlfriend can be tricky, especially when it's a vacation place you chose.</p><p>[Set in Cannes, France]</p>
            </blockquote>





	When your past meets your presence

“Lana, are you ready?” Jen sighed and looked up from her phone.

 

“Yes, give me a second and we can go!” Lana answered over her shoulder, still standing in front of the mirror in the hotel bathroom. They were supposed to go to a music festival but Lana was taking too long to get ready and the blonde was getting annoyed.

 

“You already look great, come on…” she rolled her eyes as she opened the tumblr app for the tenth time.

 

“I want to look even better,” Lana smirked when she finally appeared in the room.

 

“Why, in case you meet your fans? They’d like you no matter what. You look gay,” the blonde pointed out when she looked up from her phone.

  
  


“That’s because I am,” Lana’s eyes sparkled as she leaned over Jen and kissed her. “And you like me like that.”

 

The brunette was wearing torn jeans with a simple black tank top, massive gold necklace that was hugging her neck quite tight, her plaid shirt was tied around her waist a bit sloppily and her hair held back big red sunglasses. 

 

“I can’t really deny that,” she just shrugged and pulled the brunette in for another quick kiss.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived to the festival place with sunset. Music was everywhere, all the streets around the main stage were flooded with musicians, people were dancing and singing, gathering around the smaller stages, depending on their genre taste. Food and drinks were available at every corner, most people were holding cups or glasses while snacking on cheese, olives and potato chips straight from the fire.

 

“Wow, this looks amazing!” Jen looked around when they paid the entrance and got in.

 

“I told you it would be fun!” The brunette smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her cheek before she started pulling her further into the crowd.

 

They have been around for about an hour when they decided that it’s time to get something to drink and sit down for a while. When they both got their wine, they found a free bench where they could just sit and listen to the music.

 

“I missed hanging out with you. The last few weeks have been really busy.” Jen sighed and tangled their fingers, resting their hands on her thigh.

 

“I know. But now we finally have time to ourselves,” Lana smiled and laid her head down on the blonde’s shoulder.

 

A few minutes passed by when a shadow appeared in front of them.

 

“Lana? Is that you?”

 

Both women looked up with surprise and they both froze when they saw the woman smiling at them.

 

Jen stiffed, her hold on Lana’s hand tightened.  _ This could not be… Or could this woman really be…? _

 

Lana put her polite smile on, not reacting to Jen’s grip.

 

“Dany?” She tried carefully even tho she knew very well who the woman was.

 

“Yes, it’s me! I’m so happy to see you after such a long time! How have you been? I saw you were going to France but I didn’t know you were coming down here!” The younger woman was clearly happy to see Lana.

 

“Ehm,” Jen cleared her throat as she let go off the brunette’s hand and turned to face her. “Dany?  _ The _ Dany?”

 

“Oh. Hi, sorry, I'm Dany,” the younger woman smiled at her and reached out her hand towards the blonde, winking at Lana. 

 

“Sorry,” Lana took a deep breath and turned more towards Jen as she put her hand on her lower back. “Yes, this is Dany, Dany, this is Jennifer, my girlfriend,” she smiled at her, drawing soothing circles on Jen's back with her thumb. She could feel that the blonde was tensed. That wasn't really a big surprise, considering that Jen knew a lot about Dany and her relationship with her a few years ago, they didn't have secrets between each other. It just made her a little bit sad. 

 

“Hello,” Jen's voice was cold and sharp when she shook Dany's hand briefly. 

 

Dany gave her a warm smile when she accepted her hand but looked at Lana with a raised eyebrow afterwards. 

 

“So how was the convention?” Dany asked casually while sipping on her drink.

 

“It was fun, it always is. But it’s exhausting so we’re glad that we have a few days to ourselves.” Lana answered, watching Jen with the corner of her eye.

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t come,” the blonde said, her lips pressed into a thin line.

 

“Why would I do that? I mean, I do like the show but I’m not really a fan of going to cons.” Dany looked confused but she was still trying to be nice.

 

“And it’s pricy, why would she pay to see me at a con where there’s no time to talk anyway?” Lana, unlike Dany, didn’t even try to hide her confusion. 

 

“I’m sure she would pay it,” the blonde looked up straight into Dany’s eyes.

 

“Jen?” Lana’s hand stilled on her back. “Is something going on?”

 

“I don’t know, you tell me.” Jen broke the stare contest with the young brunette and shook Lana’s arm away. “She knew you would be here for a con, she lives in Paris but she appears here at the same festival. That is a big coincidence, don’t you think?” She snaps at her girlfriend. The anger was evident both in her voice and in her eyes but Lana knew her very well. She could hear she was hurt, it was hidden, but she could tell.

 

“Jen, I didn’t know Dany…” Lana tried, reaching for her hand but the blonde pulled away.

 

“I watch the show, the con was all over the TV,” Dany rolled her eyes. Before she had a chance to add anything, Lana sent her a warning look.

 

“Sure you didn’t. How am I supposed to believe that?” The blonde almost screamed at her, a tear glistening in her eye.

 

The brunette closed her eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath before she spoke again.

 

“Alright. I know what it looks like. But I assure you it’s not true. Come on, let’s go back to the hotel, we can talk.” Lana took Jen’s hand despite her attempts to try to pull away again and caressed her with her thumb. Her voice was as soft as the loud music allowed her to be. “I’m sorry, Dany, I’ll… just sorry,” she threw a glance at the young woman before they started to walk to the gates.

 

They walked back to the hotel in silence, still holding hands. When they finally got into their room, Lana sighed when Jen climbed on their bed without saying a word. She leaned against the headboard and pulled her legs up, resting her hands in her lap and playing with her ring.

 

The brunette walked around the bed and sat on her legs, leaning against the headboard sideways to look at the blonde. She could see the anger was gone but there were still so many emotions playing on Jen’s face.

 

“Jen… Can you please talk to me? What happened?” She didn’t try to touch her again even though all she wanted was to pull her into her arms and hug her. She knew she needed space.

The blonde just shook her head as the first tears spilled down her face.

 

“Hey, it’s okay, don’t worry,” Lana moved closer to her and laid her hand on Jen’s, leaving her space but also letting her know she is there and she’s not going anywhere.

 

“I’m sorry…” a sob escaped her throat.

 

“I just want to know what happened out there…”

 

“I - it’s just… it’s Dany, you know, and I…” Jen threw her hands in the air helplessly, trying to explain why she acted that way but also being ashamed of herself now that she’s calmed down a bit.

 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand… You’re gonna have to explain it a bit more.”

 

“I thought… you planned this.... For us, to come down here and meet her at the festival and…” She felt silent again, trying hard not to let her sobs out.

 

“And what, Jen? Did you seriously think I would cheat on you?” Lana seemed slightly hurt about that as she looked at the blonde in disbelief.

 

“No… maybe, I don’t know! It’s Dany, okay!”

 

“You keep saying that. But I don’t know why.” The brunette nodded as she tried to be patient.

 

“From what you said, you two were incredibly close. You didn’t break up because you stopped loving each other, you broke up because she went back to France. And she was a pornstar! She has plenty of experience, with both men and women, she’s probably not afraid to do all kinds of stuff, she knows exactly what to do, unlike me because I had never been with a woman before you and I didn’t had exactly plenty of men either.” Her anger returned but she wasn’t angry at Lana. Probably more at herself than anyone else, for behaving like this, for snapping at both women, for showing what she was afraid of.

 

“Oh Jen,” Lana let out a relieved laugh. “Is that what you are worried about?” She cupped her cheek and turned her around gently to look her in the eyes. “That you are not experienced enough?”

 

Jen just closed her eyes to prevent more tears from spilling. The brunette leaned forward and brushed her lips against Jen’s in a gentle kiss, wiping off her tears with her thumb.

 

“That is silly. I know I say that I like sex a lot and it’s true. But I don’t want to sleep with Dany, or anyone else for that matter. I want to sleep with you. I like sex with you, I like the way you touch me, sometimes unsure but so hungry to feel my skin, I like feeling your touch all over my body, I like your little moans and how you dig your nails into my back when you come. I don’t want it with anyone else but you. I don’t want a pornstar. Do you understand?”

 

The blonde nodded, a small smile playing on her lips.

 

“Good. Now come here,” Lana sat against the pillows and gestured for her to do the same.

 

“Wait. Did you know she would be here?”

 

“No. I didn’t know that.”

 

Jen finally relaxed a bit as she rested her head on Lana’s shoulder, letting her hug her, her own hand lying on Lana’s stomach.

 

“But I’m glad I saw her. I mean, the circumstances weren’t the best but I haven’t seen her in years.” Lana was smoothing Jen’s hair, occasionally pressing in some kisses. 

 

The blonde didn’t say anything, she was enjoying the touch, her eyes closed.

 

“How was it with the break up?” It took her a few minutes to dare ask what she wanted to know the most.

 

“You were right that we didn’t break up because we stopped loving each other. We could never make that relationship work tho, both being actresses but each on a different side of the world so we decided to end it before she left. We didn’t make a clear cut, we stayed in touch. At first we talked a lot, or as much as our jobs and the time difference let us. Slowly, the texts and calls were shorter, rarer, until we basically stopped talking. 

 

But looking back, at everything that happened, I’m not sure if we really loved each other or if we loved being loved. It’s difficult to explain. We met when neither of us was doing well. We helped each other to get up, to straighten up and to start walking forward again. I don’t think we were ready for a relationship. And honestly, I don’t think it would work out to something long termed. The way I see it is that we were each other’s bridge. That sounds silly, right? But we helped one another to go from the dark place to the better place, to cross the shit. So I started to call us that.

 

I’m not saying I didn’t love her, I did. And I still care about her. But I feel like I didn’t know much about love at that time, like I didn’t really love.” She stopped talking, mindlessly playing with Jen’s hair.

 

“Thank you for telling me that,” the blonde said after a while and sat up. “I appreciate it. And I’m sorry for making a scene. I guess I panicked and the wine didn’t help either. It’s just that we barely saw each other lately and you insisted on going to the festival and I got scared when I saw her.”

 

“It’s okay. Just next time, please, talk to me first before you snap at someone,” Lana grinned at her.

 

“I’ll think about it,” Jen laughed back at her and leaned into her arms.

 

“I love you, Jen. Please remember that.” Lana grasped her chin and pulled her closer for a kiss.

 

“Love you too,” the blonde just mumbled against red lips before there was no more space for talking.

 


End file.
